quotevfandomcom-20200214-history
Foster (@bicycle)
Foster (Now @ramunes), is a Quotev user most known for his excessive Roleplay skills and characters. He has stated that he is in fact changing his name to Foster when he's of the correct age for that, and wishes to no-longer be called Meri as he is not comfortable with it. He is a Latino teenager, around the age of 13, who is in grade 7 in an Australian highschool. Foster is known for his perfectionism on his Roleplay characters Jane Johnson and Colin Greene, who he strives to make absolutely perfect by the end of 2015. He is usually out of roleplay, talking to his close friends or just spamming the feed with random crap about school. Foster is dubbed a 'Gay Flowerchild' due to his constant cosplaying of a deer prince, he is also called Forest because of this. He is very easily upset by certain things, though he is one to upset people as well - as he is a very blunt and angry little baby. About Fos Foster, or Fos, is a teenager from the Latino part of America. He's predominantly homosexual, though he is currently dating a beautiful girl named Finny (@spacesatan). She's currently in grade 7, moving up to grade 8 due to her grades. Fos seems to have a lot of anxiety, and has reported being afraid of going to school on most days. His real name is Emilia, though he goes by Foster, and he'd rather never be called that. He's born in Brisbane, Australia, though he's grown up in multiple areas of the world. He seems to have a rather dark and offensive sense of humor. His 'squad' are Sam (@bluebirx), Ryan (@aphhomo) and Riona (@madeinchina). Appearance and Personality As seen in a selfie, Foster has short brown hair. He seems to want to cut and dye it, saying he'd rather shave one side and just have a side-fringe that he'd dye white. His eyes are somewhat different, seeing as his left is blue and his right is brown - something he tries to hide from many people. He's 4'7 and known for his womanly curves, though he often complains about how skinny his is (being only 65 lbs). His skin is a mixture of pale and tan, with barely any acne. He seems to be a rather blunt and aggressive boy, though there are rare chances when he's a completely adorable gayboi. Roleplay Foster has 4 main Roleplay characters; - Jane Johnson, his 'wife', who is in the Hetalia fandom (Representing Nyotalia America). - Colin Greene, the 'precious child of the mountains', who is also in the Hetalia fandom (Representing the state of Washington). - Maria del Rosario, the random Hispanic American girl he made when he was bored. - Aaron Smith, who Fos calls his 'cutie as f' (usually used in Roleplays with Foster's girlfriend). Foster usually is always Roleplaying, though he does go OORP a lot to calm down and chill with his friends. Shipping Foster describes his favorite ship to be Foster x Alex, a pairing in which he was paired with one of his 'precious fuqbois'. He'd rather not admit that it's his guilty pleasure, as Alex is his babe. He also ships SadSmile hardcore, a ship from when he was in the Humanized Emoji Fandom with his friend Ani, who has recently deactivated. Foster has said that he ships everything, just as long as it fits in with the history (if in Hetalia) or makes sense (if in anything else). Note If you call him Meri, or use female pronouns, Foster will flip out. He's still rather frightened of coming out as a transgender, and he just believes that Meri is too feminine for him. alSO BEAN (@OFFICALYAOWANG) IS AMAZING WOWIE CUTE AS F AND ARTHUR IS FOSTER'S HUSBAND GOODBYE Category:Inactive users